Power Ranger RPM: Get In Gear!
by ninjanicktf
Summary: In an alternate timeline, a computer virus has taken over our world. five people named Vert, Jackson, Bloom, Darien, and Max are hired to protect The only city the virus hasn't destroyed. They must become the power rangers RPM!
1. Proluge

In the year 2014, a project took place. A few programmers set out to create what was the perfect computer. They had a few idea sketched out, and while a lot of the idea were rejected, one idea went through: program the computer to be like a smart phone. It was going to help the humans locate new places, tell the weather, find out when the next episode of walking dead was coming on and record it, and much more.

After a year of trying, and many rejected prototypes, and many failures, they finally made the ultimate super computer-the Venjix 3000. They were so happy about this computer, and were ready to mass produce it. However, those plans became scrapped when Venjix soon became self-aware. He killed his creators and took over every computer in the area. He then took over the factory where he was going to be mass produced and built an army of robots. Seeing his army before him, he decided it was time to start his assault.

He had the ability to capture other hard drives-like a computer virus- and make them do his will. Because of this, people soon stared tossing out their electronics (Phones, televisions, computers, Etc.) and either crushed them, stomped on them, or burned them in hope that Venjix wouldn't be able to control the devices. This turned out to be all for nothing, because by 2017, he had an army big enough to attack the world. He struck every single city- New York City, Clayton, Tokyo, Hong Kong, France-any city and destroyed them. He turned all of the remaining humans into slaves and enhanced them with cybernetics in order to make his army even bigger. By 2018, the whole world has become a waste land, and the remaining humans who haven't been captured had fled ever since.

There's one place we can still be safe though, the city of Corinth. This is the only city that hasn't been destroyed by Venjix's empire, and is protected by shield. Vinjex knows that this city has over 2000 people who haven't been captured in it, and has been trying to capture/destroy it since. Now the only hope for the human race is- THE POWER RANGERS RPM!


	2. Rookie Mistake

At the gate of Corinth, there is a huge battle going on. There were the grindors (Vinjex's army) and the human army of Corinth, who were trying to prevent the grindors from getting in. Both of them were heavily armed, and both were losing men (Or bots) fast. and all because some idiot opened the gate without Dr. K's or the general's permission. At the front the general was shooting at some grindors with someone besides him. The guy turned around to say something to the general about how many men they were losing. The general was not happy to hear about this and responded:

"KEEP TRYING! We are not letting these terminator rejects destroy Corinth!" he kept shooting (Which destroyed a bunch of grindors) and looked around.

"Where are the rookies?!" he shouted as he threw a grenade at the gate, preventing more grindors from coming in.

Not too far away, a guy who was just walking by saw a bunch of grindors randomly come up to him. He was now terrified, and panicked as he saw them grab a few weapons.

"Why did I decide to live so close to the gate?!" He asked. the grindors were ready to kill him. or make him a slave. or both. Luckily for him, someone drove into the city in a school bus, and ran over the grindors, which destroyed them. When he opened the door he kicked out the remains of a grindor, who was cut in half. He walked out of the bus and looked at the robot's corpse in delight.

"Take that, you stupid machine!" he shouted at the dead grindor. "Okay everyone out!" the man ran as far as he could (but not before he thank the driver for saving him) and the general soon came up to the driver as everyone exited the bus.

"Jackson, where the hell have you been?!"

"Did you not see the huge amount of people getting out of the bus?" Jackson asked. "Or the grindor's body?" The general just shook his head, and said something like "Smart-A**".

"At least the bus came back in one piece" right when The general said that, the grill fell off the bus. Jackson looked at the general with a smile, but the general just ignored him and put two of his finders in his ear piece, in order to contact the HQ.

"Dr. K, get the shield up!" He said.

"Are you sure about that Ferris?" Jackson asked. "Vert and Bloom are still-"

"Wait, where's vert?" Ferris asked.

"He was in the plane that crashed, and bloom went to help him" Jackson said. "Well, if he's still alive"

"Well, if they don't get their sorry butts in here before three minutes, they'll be stuck out there for who knows how long. Then doctor K is going to have to pick a new subject for series yellow"

"Wait, series Yellow? What do you mean by that?" right when Jackson said this, three grindors attacked him and grabbed him. After he made the one holding him lose grip, he grabbed a gun and started shooting a few of the grindors until he pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"Aw crap! I'm out of ammo!" he shouted. He then threw the gun. "I guess I have to do this the old fashion way" he then started fight the grindors by hand, kicking one in the chest, and another one in the head. He punched one in the gut, and kicked a barrel towards them, which deactivated them.

"One minute until shield shut down" Dr. K said through the frequencies. Jackson, now worried about Bloom and Vert, looked out the gate and saw a motor cycle driving towards the entrance. He looked closer and saw that the motor cycle has two people riding in it.

"40 seconds before we lower the shield" Jackson looked closer, but he couldn't make out who was riding it. All he could make out is that one was male and the other was female.

"20 seconds before we lower the shield"

"HURRY UP!" Jackson shouted at the driver. She increased the speed of her bike in order to make a jump.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

_Come on come on!_ Jackson thought. They were very close to the entrance when the man saw that the shield was lowering.

"We're not going to make that!" The man shouted. The woman revved up the bike even more, and they went even faster.

"3, 2, 1-" right before the shield lowered the bike tipped over underneath the shield, and they soon back upright as the shield lowered behind them.

"Made it" the female driver said as she took off her helmet. She was very pretty, and had red hair.

"My god bloom, you had me so worried!" Jackson said.

"Who are you, my dad?" Bloom said. Jackson just laughed, because he's always acted like that. Ferris on the other hand went to Vert (The passenger) and started yelling at him.

"You had me worried, I thought the vinjex killed you when you in the jet!"

"Look dad, I know how pissed you must be, but I know that if it wasn't for bloom, I'd probably be dead" Vert said, and yes, Ferris is his dad. Ferris looked at Vert's arm and saw a few bandages on it.

"Look son, I don't think that for a second I will let you off the hook for this. I don't know what you did to prevent lance from coming back-"

"Lance is dead, dad" Vert said. Ferris was shocked by this, and who is lance you ask? You find out some time in the future. Ferris wasn't really sure that Lance was dead until Vert comfirmed it. Ferris was about to say something when he got a call. He picked up the phone and asked "hello?"

"Mm hm, yes, they're here, okay " were all things he said on the phone. He hung up and turned to the three rookies.

"You three should know that Dr. K has a special surprise for Jackson and bloom"

"OOOH, I love surprises!" Bloom said in joy.

"What surprise?" Jackson asked.

"Well, since we now have a problem, I'll tell you. Jackson, Bloom, you have both been selected to be part of the ranger operator series"

"The what?" Jackson asked.

"A special type of soldier designed to take down vinjex. However, Jackson, while your morals and you skills are great, you were voted not worthy of ranger series red, and were moved to ranger series blue. Bloom, you were listed as ranger series yellow, and Lance was listed as ranger series red. But now that Lance is dead, we don't have a red ranger"

"I'll do it" vert said.

"Huh?"

"I heard everything you said to lance before he died. If that's how people see me, then I want to change. Maybe as a red ranger, I can do that" what vert is talking about will be reviled in time.

"I might have to talk it over with Dr.K" Ferris said. "But for now, we need to go to the garage" The three rookies walked into the garage as and saw something amazing. So amazing, all they could say was "Wow" because I'm lazy, you'll see what happens out next chapter.


	3. Drive For It

One year later:

Somewhere outside of Corinth, a black missile car is driving down the wastelands. The driver was tall, had black hair, and was wearing a gas mask, due to the air around him being toxic. He suddenly stopped when he saw something in the road. He got out and saw some sort of flower, which amazed him. He went to the trunk, took out a bottle of water, and drank some of it. He scanned the area around him to see if anywhere if it was toxic, and got back nothing. He took off his mask and kneeled down in front of the flower.

"Wow, it must be so hard for a flower to grow in the waste lands of today" he said right before he poured the last of the water on the flower. he got back into his car, backed up and drove around the flower. He was trying to listen to the radio in order to get where he wanted to go, but the frequentices kept getting interrupted by something.

"Crap" he said as he used aggressive force to try to make it work. He then heard what sounded like a popping noise, and he soon had a bumpy road. He stopped the car and got out of the car just to see a flat tire. As he went to go get another tire, someone came behind him with a gun.

"Put your hands up!" he said.

"Who are you, Ke$ha?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Just empty your pockets, and no one gets hurt"

"you know, I don't really have any money"

"Oh really?" the other dude said.

"Yes. And I'm also not threatened by you"

"Why not? This is a very dangerous fire arm I have here"

"Then why does it feel like an exhaust pipe?" the guy from the car asked. As you can guess, the mugger was holding an exhaust pipe behind the first guy's back.

"Uh, okay, you caught my bluff, but I-" the guy from the car swept kicked the mugger's exhaust pipe out of his hand.

"Please don't hurt me!" the mugger said as he put his hands all over his body (you know, to shield himself)

"I'm not going to hurt you" the mugger sighed. "Yet. You will get your butt kicked if you don't get lost"

"Actually, I'm already lost" the first guy fixed the tire and got into the car and was ready to drive off when the mugger ran to the car.

"Hey, um, do you think I can come with you to where ever you're going?"

"I don't think so"

"PLEASE! You have no idea what it's like to constantly be under the influence that Venjix-"

"Actually, I do. Now get lost!"

"I'll be your best friend" The mugger said as he made some puppy dogs eyes. The driver knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, so he decided to make a deal with him.

"Okay, I'll take you with me, if you shut up" he said.

"You won't regret it!" the mugger said. "So where are you heading?"

"What part of shut up is not clear?" the driver asked. At this point the radio came back on, and it said something about Corinth, much to the muggers delight.

"Corinth? You going to Corinth?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Dude, I heard that place is Beautiful!"

"I want to see if those rumors I heard about it at the factory are true" the driver said.

"Factory?" the mugger asked. "Oh my god, you escaped from a Venjix factory?!"

"You know, now that we know each other, we should give each other nick names. I'm slim shady, and your shut-the-hell-up"

"Okay, one: I see what you did there, and it lack creativity, and two: I have a name! It's Max!"

"Max?" the mugger nodded. "And I'm guessing you last name is Blakenhooper?"

"No, it's McGrath" the driver stopped for a moment and saw the city. Both the driver and Max gazed in its beauty.

"I've never seen anything more beauty full in my life" the driver said. Max noticed a few grindors near the city, and (guessing their looking for the driver) imminently asked him something.

"So, do you think we can wait here and go at night?" Max asked. The driver looked at his gas meter and saw the needle was centimeters away from the E (Which means empty, for those of you who aren't that good for cars).

"We're going in" the driver said.

"Against those grindors?! Dude, that's like committing suicide!" Max said. "We have to wait until sunset!"

"If I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it up again" the driver said. "So we're going"

"Okay, since your practically going to hand us over to the Venjix, can you at least tell me your name; because I'm sure slim shady is a rapper" Max said.

"I would if I knew what it was" Darrien said.

"Wait, what? Who long were you in that factory?!" Max asked.

"They must have done something to my memoires, I can't remember past three weeks ago" the driver said.

"So you had no idea what happened?" Max asked. The driver didn't listen as he started up the engine and drove towards the city. Inside of a secret base that used to be a military base, Venjix is yelling at his two minions for the driver's escape. One was gold, had a cape, and had some sort of moving device on his head. The other one was hunched backed, green, had gears all over them, he had a pipe on his back, and what looked like grates on his arms and legs. Venjix (Who was inside of a giant pillar with a red light bulb) turned as he heard that someone had entered the shooting range. Shifter (The gold robot) saw the driver and immediately recognized him.

"Hey, that's the escapee!" he shouted.

"**Well, what are you waiting for?! Capture him!" **Venjix shouted.

"Right away sir!" crusher (Green Robot) said. "Send the grindors!" the driver and Max started driving towards Corinth when the driver noticed three grindors chasing them on bikes. Max turned around and saw them, and when one of them fired their blasters, Max turned around and screamed like a little girl, much to the annoyance of the driver.

"Max, make yourself useful and hand me what's in the glove compartment" Max opened the compartment and pulled out a screw driver. He asked the driver if that's what he wanted, and he said no.

"This blow torch?"

"No"

"How about this gun?"

"Out of bullets" Max went through the glove apartment and grabbed something, and pulled out it out, much to his disappointment.

"You do** not** mean this lollipop" he said. The driver took the lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"Great. Just great. I'm being chased by grindors who want to kill us with a suicidal Willy Wonka. Because god knows that's how I wanted to die!" Max said. The driver took the lollipop out of his mouth and put it on something as Max started praying. The driver threw it out of the window as soon as it started beeping. It landed on a Grindor, who was desperately trying to get it off when he blew up. Max noticed this as soon as he was done with the prayer.

"Whoa, what did you do?!"

"Dentateor and a wet lollipop. You figure out the rest" the driver said. he grabbed two dentateors and threw them at the other two Grindors.

"Wow shady, that was really co-"

"Darrien"

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Call me Darrien" the driver said. Back at Vinjex's base, they witness the deaths of those three grindors, much to vinjex's anger.

"Don't worry sir, you made them into disposable soldiers, remember?" crunch said. Upon hearing this, Venjix shot crusher. "Sorry"

"**Shifter, sebnd a destroyer!" **Venjix said.

"A DESTROYER?! Sir, those things have EVER been destroyed by a human! maybe we can brain wash-"

"**DO AS I SAY OR YOU'LL END UP IN THE SCRAP HEAP! GOT IT?!"**

"yes, master Vinjex!" shifter said. he pushed a few buttons, sending one out.

"Hey shifter, can you help me out?" Crunch said as he picked up a gear. "I don't remember if this was my neck or my butt"

"You are so unsanitary" Shifter said. Back at Darrien and Max, they are almost to Corinth.

"Dude, the shield's gonna go down in five minutes!" Max said. "We need to go fast or-" at this point, there was an earth quake, which scared the crap out of Max, causing him to hug Darrien.

"If you don't let go of me, I'm going to-" Darrien and Max see what looks like a giant cannon come up from the ground, pointing it's self towards Darrien.

"What. The hell. Is that?" Darrien asked.

"It's a destroyer! No human's ever been able to fight one and live! WE'RE SCREWED!" Max said.

"Hand me a dentateor!" Max grabs one out of the glove compartment with a very scared look on his face.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing if it's beeping, right?" Max asked.

"You moron!" Darrien said. "Hand to me now!" before Max could give Darrien the denateor Darrien had to serve because the destroyer shot at him. This knocks the denateor out of Max's hand, and into the back seat.

"Oh, we really are screwed now!" Max said. Darrian saw the destroyer was going to fire again, and he noticed the denateor was beeping faster, so Darrien swerved again, and this time killing two birds with one stone: he did not get killed, and the denateor flew out of the back seat, and landed in the destroyer, which-well-destroyed it.

"Whoa, you're something else!" Max said.

"Shut up" Darrien said.

Back at Vinjex's base, Vinjex is not pleased to hear that a human destroyed a destroyer.

"That doesn't make any sense!" crunch said as shifter reattached his leg. "How can a human destroy a destroyer?!"

"Quit sucking up and stand still" shifter said as he hit the leg back into its socket, causing crunch to scream.

At Corinth, Ferris was talking to some woman when a solider got his attention.

"What do you want?" Ferris asked.

"Sir, someone's trying to enter the city!" the solider said.

"Is it human or vinjex?"

"Humans, sir!"

"How many?" the solider looked at the computer, and was confused to no end. "Well?"

"That's odd, it's saying one and a half" the solider said.

"**Shield lowering in two minutes" **Dr. K said. Darrian got to the gate and he and Max were all existed to go in until Max saw the flames.

"Why would there be flames at the frickin' gate?"

"It's a weird security measure. And they'll be lowering the shield in ten seconds! You only have a three second window to get in between firewalls, so I'm not sure we're going to-"

"Security my butt" Darrien said as he stomped on the gas petal, freaking Max out. He managed to drive in without getting burned, with a second to spare before the shield lowered behind them.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Max shouted. "That scared me half to death, don't ever-"

"Wait, wow would **you** know how long the firewall lasts?" Darrien asked.

"No reason" Max said. Darrien drove up a bit right before he ran out of gas, so he and Max got out of the car, and looked around.

"You know, there's a lot of great places to try out" Max said. "You look like you haven't eaten in days. You know, you look like a Chinese food type-"

"Please stop" Darrien said. he and max took a little walk around the city when they randomly ran into a group of venjix attack drones. Their leader was this really ugly robot who looked like roodaka from bionicle and the hulk had a freaky mutant baby that was taken away from them.

"Whoa, what are they doing here?!" Max asked.

"Who knows?" darrien said.

"Hey, your that escapee!" the robot said.

"Two days away and I'm already a celebrity" Darrien said.

"Kill him and then the scrawny one!" the robot said.

"I'll let you know, I weigh 104 po-" the robot shot at max, which caused him to run behind Darrien. Darrien ran forward and fought a few of the grindors, and destroyed them, much to the attack bot's anger.

"That was cool! I'd bet you'd make a GREAT power ranger!" Max said.

"A power what?" Darrien said.

"It doesn't matter how many soldiers I have with me!' the vinjex drone said, interrupting max and Darrien's conversation. "All that matters is that there's no one here to save you!"

"That's not too accurate" someone behind the drone said. The drone turned around and saw three people standing there. These were Vert, Bloom, And Jackson, and they didn't look too scared.

"Well well well, I was wondering when you'd show up!" The drone said.

"You gonna wish we hadn't!" Bloom said as she, Jackson and vert grabbed their dog tags. There was something inside of them that had a cool looking logo on it, and they turned it around. They grab their phones, and open the top, and put the device in.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!" They all shouted as they pushed a button on the phone. Suddenly their out fits started changing into what looked like spandex, which each one having a different color and a number on it. Vert's color was red and his number was 1. Jackson's color was blue and his number was 2. Bloom's color was yellow, and her number was 3. Seat belts soon made their way onto her body, and cool looking helmets came on their heads.

"Well, I guess its show time" the drone said.

"You're darn right!" Jackson said as they charged towards the drone. Darrien and max watched the fight, much to their amazement.

"Whoa, what are they?" Darrien asked.

"Those are power rangers!" Max said. "Dude, I'd be stoked to be one!"

"Well, they can handle themselves, and I gotta admit the yellow one's kinda attractive" Darrien said. The ranger combined Vert's street saber, Bloom's zip charger (with looks like a little car) and Jackson's turbo cannon into a giant weapon.

"RPM enforcer!" they shouted as vet put in an engine cell into the back of the cannon. "FIRE!" they fired the zip charger and destroyed the robot.

"Whoa" Darrien said.

"Cool, isn't it?" max asked. A few guys came to the area wearing base and black outfits and one had some sort of scanner. Darrien saw them and imdeantly asked what was going on. Max said he had no idea, and they scanned the two.

"Do you know him?' one of the people asked max.

"Yeah, were best friends! We're like brothers!" max responded. The scan came up with vinjex detection with darrien, much to both the man and his shock.

"He's one of them!" one of the men said.

"How is that possible?" max asked.

"You both are under arrest!" another one of the men said as he hand cuffed Darrien after slamming him into a car. Another one of the men slammed max onto the car.

"Wait, why am I under arrest?! I don't know him! I swear! We've never met each other before!" max said as the men hand cuffed him.

"You're gonna have to come with us!" the man said.

"No please! I'm too soft to go to jail!" Max said.

"That's a shame, now move it!" the rangers saw this and they went back to base, hoping to question Darrien.


	4. Interrogation

**Okay, this chapter was way longer, but luckly I found a place to cut it in half :D so exspect a double update today! **

At the prison, Darrien is being questioned by, well, everybody. So is Max.

"So, Darrien, you have vinjex cybernetics inside of you, and you know that but have no idea on how it got there?"

"It's called Amnesia. Look it up" Darrien said. "Or are you too old to know what the internet is?"

"Being a smart% $ is not going to get you out of here faster" Ferris said. Meanwhile on Max's side, Max was getting interrogated by Jackson.

"Okay, who are you, and why are you here?"

"Uh, my name is Max McGrath, I'm 20 years old, I was born on april 1st, and I was born in florida"

"Okay, how did you end up with a guy like that?"

"Well, I was just wandering around the desert waste land formerly known as clayton NC, and I run into Darien. I wanted to rob him, but he caught my bluff and-"

"You wanted to rob him?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It goes back to April 1st, 2000-"

"So Darrien, what brought you to Corinth?"

"I was trapped in a vinjex factory for who knows how long. You do the math" Darrien said.

"By the time I was five, I was given my first dolor. I could spend it on anything I wanted, as long as it was a dolor or less"

"So?" Jackson asked.

"I just bought a stick of gum with it" Max said. "But I really wanted to buy a transformers cybertron hotshot, which was ten dollars, so I-"

Next, Vert tried to talk to Darrien. He tried to be more strict than Ferris, but Darrien dismissed him for someone who watches too many cop shows.

"Okay, _Darrien_, if you know that the shield was going down soon, and there was no way you could get past the flame wall, why did you do it anyway?"

"I'm a risk taker" darrien said. "And judging by you wearing that outfit in public, I'd say your one as well"

"Oh, a smart allic, are we?" Vert said. "I think I can make you talk"

"How? Telling me something that happens in your stories?" Darrien asked, oboulvly talking about soap operas.

"You want to get smart? Fine. But why are you in Corinth at all?"

"Because I heard there's a lot of hot babes here" Darrien said.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME?! I give up!" Vert said.

"Then I realized it wasn't a dream, and I went to school in my underwear!" Max said to Jackson, who was eating some popcorn. "And it was really embarrassing since that rash I had went all the way to the back of my-"

Now it was Bloom's turn. Ever since Bloom saw the fight that guy had with the grindors before the rangers showed up Bloom has been thinking about something since. She finally was going to be able to talk about it, much to her (hidden) delight.

"You know what to do, right?" Vert asked.

"Ask him about why he's here, what he wants, yadda yadda yadda" Bloom said. She walked into the room and sat down.

"So what are you going to do to make me talk?" Darrien said.

"I want to discuss something about you"

"Look, I already told that old guy over there about how I have ames-"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about how you escaped that factory"

"Really?" Darrien asked.

"Yes" Bloom said. "You escaped with a car, destroyed a destroyer, and kick some major butt back there"

"So?"

"Think about it. How would you like to become a power ranger?" Bloom asked.

"You're serious?"

"We need a test pilot for ranger series black, and you look like you can be a good ranger"

"Wait what?"

"Look, I bet they'll let you out of here if you help us destroy vinjex. I think that's worth a shot"

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"That was the last time I ever saw her. It broke my heart, and I wonder where she is to this day" Max said as Jackson was crying.

"That's so sad" Jackson said as he wiped away his tears.

"So me, a ranger?" Darrien asked.

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

"You can be a ranger or you can rot in this prison. Your choice" Bloom said.

"I might need to think about it" Darrien said.

"Okay. I'll give you until Friday" Bloom said. She walked out and she just told Vert and Ferris that she couldn't get anything out of him.

"Okay, I guess its Jackson's-where the hell is Jackson?!" Vert asked.

In Max's cell, Max finishes up his story and Jackson gets up from his seat, and wipes off the popcorn he dropped on his pants.

"That was a lovely story" Jackson said.

"Does that mean you'll let me out?" Max asked.

"That's not my decision, unfoundedly" Jackson said.

"Oh" Max said. Max was really disappointed, but he thought as long as he was in the prison with Darrien, he was both happy and safe. So when Darrien went back to his cell, he ran into Max, who was going back to his cell.

"How's your first day in jail?" Darrien asked.

"It was fine. I've already made some friends" Max said.

"McGrath! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to murder you with my bare hands!" someone behind Max said.

"He must be talking about a different McGrath" Max said.

"Hm. I always thought of you being too soft for prison. But it looks like you got things handled" Darrien said as he lied down on his bed. "I think you can handle things by yourself from here"

"WHAT?! No way!" Max said. "I need your help! These guys are going to kill me!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem" Darrien said. Max went into his cell with an "Oh god I'm going to die" face.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Bloom decided to tell Jackson and Vert what she was considering. She thought that they would be okay with it, but instead Vert started yelling at her when she told him. And he really was mad, so mad he used certain four lettered words when he was yelling at her.

"Wow, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" Jackson said.

"Ha ha" Vert said. "Very funny"

"Guys, you're missing my point. He took out an entire platoon of grindors by himself, and he escaped a Vinjex factory all by himself!"

"But he has bits of Vinjex inside of him!" Vert said.

"So? When Jackson found me, I was hanging onto my life. You didn't care, and you let me in"

"Starving and being part of an evil robot are two completely different things, bloom"

"You've got to admit, he would be really good against vinjex"

"But he could turn against us at any moment" Vert said.

"I'm sure that he could be a good ranger" Bloom said.

"Jackson, can you talk her out of it?"

"No, I agree with her. K has been looking for an operator for ranger series black"

"**I also agree with bloom**" K said, causing Vert to scream like a little girl as he turned around to the screen behind him. Bloom tried her hardest not to laugh, as did Jackson. If you don't know, Dr.K never shows his face, and is seen on a white screen with the letter-well,-K on a very convincing font. He also speaks in an auto toned voice, resulting in what sounds like sound wave in the original transformers.

"Not you too"

"**Bloom, when you asked him to join us, did he agree?" **K asked, ignoring Vert.

"He had to think about it. I gave him until Friday to make up his mind"

"I do not agree with this!" Vert said.

"I'm sorry Vert, but vinjex keeps getting stronger and stronger. Soon three rangers aren't going to be enough to stop him"

"Fine. I wan to see him in action before I even think about letting him join us" vert said.

"Okay" Bloom said. "Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant" Vert was about to scream at her (Since she's just twenty) when he thought for a second, and noticed she was just screwing with him.

"Ha ha, very funny" Vert said as he walked out.

"If you were pregnant, who would be the father?" Jackson asked bloom. Bloom just smacked him upon hearing this. "Just asking"

The next day at the prison, everything went well for Darrien. Why? For the same reason Vert doesn't want Darrien to become a power ranger. Everyone feared him, and ran as soon as they saw him coming. Max tried to use this to his advantage, asking Darrien to his body guard, but Darrien said "No". This really upset Max. That night, in the prison cafferitra, Darrien and Max are sitting down having conservation about the interviews.

"She invited you to become a power ranger?" Max asked.

"Yep" Darrien said as he took a bite out of his steak.

"You're going to accept it, right?"

"Why would I?" Darrien asked.

"Why would you?! Dude, it would be awesome to become a power ranger! What color did she invite you to be?!"

"I think she said black-"

"She asked you to be the black ranger? Dude-"

"Say dude again and I'll shove this tray so far down your throat you'll choke on it" Darrien said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I would be stoked to be the black ranger!"

"You'd be stoked to be the pink ranger" Darrien said.

"True, but I think you should accep-" before Max could finish, two people dragged him away as Darrien finished his steak. They tossed Max on the table, and some sort of scary looking dude looked down on him.

"Well well well, Max McGrath"

"Jonny mickey? You're in jail as well?" Max asked.

"Yes McGrath. And I have to teach you a little bit about respect" Jonny said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I just-"

"I don't care, Max. See that desert? It's still there for me. That's respect. Stealing from me is not respect"

"Look, all of that was in the past! Can we let bygones be bygones?"

"If you broke my toy, I could forgive you. But stealing a million dollars' worth of stuff from me is not something I'm going to forgive you for" Jonny pulled out a switch blade. Darrien got up as soon as he saw this, and walked towards the dessert. "Now I'm going to take something far more valuable away from you" Darrien scooped up the last of the desert before banging on the tray it was on with the spoon. This caught the attention of Jonny, who wasn't too happy on seeing the jello on Darrien's plate.

"I think you should leave him alone" Darrien said.

"Oh really?" Jonny said. "You take my Jello, and you try to talk me out of killing someone I've wanted to kill for years. Tells me you don't respect me either"

"Look, I have no idea what stupid things he may have done in his past, but I don't think it's right to kill someone"

"Who are you, the pope? Where's your stupid hat?" The guard said.

"Do not make fun of a pope!" Max shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Jonny said. "Give me the jello"

"Sure" Darren said right before he spit in it.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Jonny asked.

"More or less" Jonny was so mad about this comment, he tried to punch Darrien, but Darrien grabbed his arm and threw him into a table. All of his men ran up to Jonny to make sure he was okay, and they found out he was out cold. One guy walked up to Darrien with a switch blade.

"You bas-"Darren knocked the blade out of the guy's hand, and beat him up. The other inmates soon started fighting him, and a huge fight erupted. There were many punches, many teeth getting knocked out, and a few bits of blood, but in the end, Darrien won. He sat down with Max and started eating the Jello.

"That was awesome!" Max said. "You really should become a ranger"

"You really think so?" Darrien asked.

"Dude, Jonny was the toughest guy in the prison, and you knocked him out cold! Imagine what you could do to vinjex!" Darrien thought about this for a while. He and Max left, and they saw three guys walk up to him. Max hid behind Darrien upon seeing them.

"Get off me" Darrien said as he shook off Max. The thugs looked at Darrien with an angry look.

"We heard you knocked out Jonny" one of the thugs said.

"Yeah"

"Jonny is our good friend. I bet if he wasn't in urgent care, he'd ask us to break all of your bones" the thug said as he punched his fist. Darrien smiled as he heard that.

"See?" Bloom said as she and Vert watched the tree cook roll down a star case.

"Okay, so he can throw a few punches. There's no way I'm letting him on my team"

"**I'm afraid that not your choice to make"** Dr.K said, scaring vert once again.

"Is there a way to put a bell on you?!" Vert asked.

"**Very funny, and I think he is the perfect canadate for ranger series black"**

"But are you sure? How do you know he agreed to bloom's offer?"

"It ends tomorrow. I'm going to go the prison and ask him about it. If I'm lucky, he'll say yes" Bloom said. Jackson happened to walk in when he saw the thugs get up and run.

"Aren't those the blood triplets?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah" Bloom said.

"Odd, I thought they'd be braver than to run away from that guy"

"Well, for the record, that guy kicked their a-" Bloom looked at Vert with the evil eye, making him say "afterburners"

"I like him. No one's ever been able to beat up the blood triplets" Jackson said.

"**I'm glad you see it my way, ranger series blue" **K said.

"But, Dr.K-"

**"He is joining us as ranger series black, and that's final!"** Dr.K said. Vert walked out angrily.


	5. Get In Gear

**okay, the double update I promised yesterday backfired on me, so sorry for posting this a day late.**

The next day, Darrien is still thinking about joining the rangers. In his sleep, his thoughts about joining them and fighting vinjex led to some sort of night mare. He was still in the vinjex factory, and had weird flashes go around, of vinjex calling him something like "Subject D-40" some girl he somehow was acquainted with, and being tormented by vinjex. He woke up in cold sweat, wondering what happened, when he saw his little watch (Like the one the white rabbit has in Alice in wonderland), which was playing a slow sad song. He closed it and saw bloom was standing there, ready to ask him.

"Is it Friday already?" Darrien asked.

"Dr.K agreed to let you out if you become a power ranger. So, did you decide yet?"

"I will, under one condition"

"I don't have to kiss you, do I?" Bloom asked.

"No, I'll join if someone else comes out with me"

"Depends, who?"

"Thanks for the memoires, guys" Max said as he walked out of the reach of a few inmates. "While I had fun almost getting gutted like a knife, I will miss you"

"When I get out of here I will murder you!" Jonny said.

"And the soon I leave, the better" Max said as he ran out. He caught up with Darrien, who was walking towards the HQ.

Bloom catches up with Darrien, and sees max. she looks at him, and starts wondering.

"Why him? what can he do?" Bloom asked, referring to how out of all of the guys in the prison, he chose max.

"I'm good at impressions" Max said. "Is mayonnaise an instrument?"

"That was really good! It sounded just like him!" Bloom said. She walked into the base, as Max walked up with him.

"Wow, it must be cool being a ranger!" Max said.

"I'm not a ranger yet" Darrien said. "They have to test me to see if I qualify"

"Wait, you have good hair, I bet the chicks would love you, and you can kick some major butt! What else do you need?"

"This is an endurance test" Vert said as Darrien was on a treadmill. "We need to see how long we can keep these things like running up"

"Well, then, let' get it started" Darrien said. They turned on the treadmill to see how fast he could run. About two hours later, Darrien ran out of breath.

"Please tell me that was the last test" Darrien said.

"This is you motion sickness test" Bloom said as Darrien was in a giant ball that he was strapped onto. "You most likely are going to get knocked around a lot by the attack bots. So, we need to see how well you are at not throwing up" Jackson turned it on and it started spinning rapidly. Darrin just stood there, with nothing happening.

"This is a shooting test. Take this blaster and try to shoot those three targets" Jackson said as he handed Darrien a blaster.

"Wait, why am I using a blaster instead of a gun?"

"Because these laser blasts are far stronger than bullets" Jackson said. To show an example, he shoots a target with a ralgar pistol, and it didn't do much. He shot it with the blaster, and it took of a huge chunk of the target.

"Oh" Darrien said. He used the blaster to shoot hole straight though the targets and he shot some of Vert's hair by accident.

"Mother-" vert turned around as Darrien gave the blaster to Jackson and walked away.

"Well, you passed all of the tests, so I guess you are now officially a power ranger" Bloom said while she crossed off shooting test on a clipboard. Bloom handed Darrien some sort of device and a small thing.

"What's this?"

"This is your morpher and your engine cell key. The way this works is that you put the morpher on your arm, you put in the engine cell, and you shout "RPM, GET IN GEAR" and you push this handle"

"Really?" Darrien asked.

"Yep. It might look complicated, but it's really not" Bloom said.

"What is I want to take the morpher off?"

"When it attaches to you, it's permintant. It can't come off unless you die" bloom said.

"Okay" Darrien said. He was going to ask a few more questions when the alarm went off.

"What is it doc?" Jackson asked.

"**Rangers, I'm getting an energy reading from sector twelve"** Dr.K said.

"Yay, your first mission!" Bloom said with joy. "This is so exciting"

"Let's see how exciting it is" Darrien said as he ran to his muscle car. Jackson got into his jeep, Bloom got on her bike, and Vert got into his car. Bloom saw Vert's hair and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Nice haircut" Bloom said.

"Shut up" vert said.

Meanwhile, in vinjex's base, crusher and shifter are watching the vinjix drone attack the water supplies.

"Sir, I have a question" Shifter asked.

"**What is it?**" Vinjex said.

"We need to have a backup plan in case this pollution bot fails on us" Shifter said.

"**I always think ahead. I have created the perfect attack bot"** vinjex said as a claw pulled a woman who looked like she was twenty one out of a chamber.

"How is this one different then the others?" Crunch asked.

"**This one is designed to look, feel, and emote like a human" **She was as tall as Darrien, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a maroon jump suit.

"That sounds horrible! I love it!" Shifter said.

"**Behold: Tenyna Seven!" **vinjex shouted. Shifter and Crunch both looked at her, and while shifter was disgusted by how much she looked like a human, crunch was turned on by her.

"Hey baby, for a human, you're sexy. How about you, me, dinner?" Tenyna smiled and kicked crunch in the face, knocking him down.

"I don't think so" Tenyna 7 said. "So master Vinjex, when should I begin my assault on the rangers?"

"**If this pollution monster fails, I will send you to destroy the rangers"** Vinjex said.

"Okay sir" tenyna said.

"Hey, can you help me up babe?"

"Call me babe again and I'll destroy you" Tenya seven said as she helped him up.

Back at the drone, the drone and the grindors arrive to the city water plant. The monster grabs a hose from its back and puts it in the water, hoping to poison the water supply.

"Get away from the water!" Vert shouted as he saw the drone. Darrien, Jackson and Bloom soon also arrived and saw the monster.

"Ready?" vert asked the rangers.

"Ready!" all of the rangers shouted.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!" they all shouted. They soon changed into the rangers, and were ready to take them on.

"Wait, four rangers?!" crunch said. "Since when were there four?!"

The rangers engaged the attack drone and fought for a good while. Darrien used his rocket blaster to destroy the tube that was feeding the poison into the water. Bloom used her zip charger to attack the grindors, and smash them into pieces. Darrien and Vert engaded the monster at the same time, much to the latter's anger.

"Get lost, I can handle this!" Vert shouted to darrien.

"Oh really? I bet you can't even program a VCR" Darrien said as he shot the monster. Vert used his street saber to break the monster's poison supply, with burned out with the light of the sun.

"That poison hates sunlight?" Bloom asked as she kicked away a grindor.

"So the water's protecting it!" Jackson said as he used his turbo cannon to destroy the grindors.

"Great, now let's take out the big one!" Darrien said.

"Um, without ranger operator series green, you can't help us destroy him" Jackson said.

"Wait, what?" Darrien said. Vert put his street saber in Jackson's turbo cannon, and Bloom put her Zip charger on top.

"Engine cell, activate!" Vert shouted as he put an engine cell into the back of the weapon.

"Road Blaster! FIRE!" the zip charger went flying off the road blaster and destroyed the monster. Darrien was both mad and happy about this. He was happy because the poison in the water died, so if he wanted a drink of water, he wouldn't get poisoned. He was mad because he didn't get to do much, besides destroy a few grindors and destroy the tube that the monster was feeding the poison into.

Back in vinjex's palace, Tenyna views the attack bot's destruction. She asks Vinjex if she can attack the rangers now, but vinjex puts her on hold, saying that he has something else on his mind.

"**Begin the download! NOW!**" vinjex shouted. As with that, the whole Palace lit up, and at the rangers, the attack bot grows to enormous size.

"Holy crap" Darrien said. "How are we going to fight that thing?!"

"I know" Vert said. "Calling zords!" the three ranger threw their engine cell keys at the air in front of them, and soon a red car with-you know what, just google RPM High Octane megazord, and look at the zords, because I suck at describing stuff.

"Do I have one of those?" Darrien asked.

"**Not yet, ranger series black. All I can tell you is that it is under construction"** Dr.K said.

"You have no idea how much that sucks!" Darrien said. "Great, now I'm sounding like Max" the ranger drove around the attack-bot, making him dizzy, and bloom drove right into him.

"Combine zords!" now go on YouTube in another tab and search "RPM megazord combination" and look for one that has the high octane megazord.

"High octane megazord!" they all shouted. Now the big fight is going to happen. The rangers fought the attack bot, and it was a really intense fight. After knocking around the attack bot a few times, the megazord used it's super saber (which was stored in it's leg) to finish off the monster.

"Alright guys, let's bring the pain!" Vert shouted as the megazord started gliding towards the attack bot. they struck it with the sword three times, and it fell over and blew up. The megazord turned around and saw Darrien standing there, looking like he wasn't too happy. The rangers soon returned to the garage, and they saw Max was waiting for them.

"Hey Darrien, how was your first time being a ranger?" Max asked. Darrien just ignored him and walked past. Max saw the other three rangers walk in, and he ran towards them.

"Hey guys, don't power down, or un-morph, or-"

"We get it. Why not?" Vert asked.

"I want to get a photo" Max said as he grabbed his IPhone. "Say cheese!" he took a photo and looked at it.

"Hmm, yellow, your eyes were closed. Let's do that again"

"Can he even see my eyes?" Bloom asked. Max took a photo again, and said "Prefect. Wait 'till my one friend on Facebook sees this!" He walked out, and was so stoked to see he had gotten a picture of himself with the rangers.

"He only has one friend on Facebook?" Jackson asked.

"It's probably his mom" Bloom said.

Meanwhile, in Vinjex's palace, Tenyna 7 and the other see the destruction of the pollution bot.

"Now may I attack the rangers?" Tennya said.

"**Not yet. I have another plan up my sleeve"** Vinjex said.

"But sir, you don't have sleeves" Crunch said.

"It's a figure of speech, you moron" Tennya said.

"Oh"

"**I will reveal my master plan in time. For now, we must try a different approach"**

"Okay sir"

"**However, I will send out another attack bot first so we can further plan it"**

"I don't care. If I can kill the rangers somehow, I'm happy"

"**Good"** Vinjex said. **"Behold, the generation 12 freeze attack bot"**

"Excellent bot, master Vinjex" Shifter said.

"What's he supposed to do? Keep the human's beer cold?"

"**Far worse" **Vinjex said. He then laughed, and sent out the attack bot.

**Oooh, a new attack bot! What's his plan? What does he want? What is vinjex's plan? (If you saw the Power rangers RPM episode "go for the green" then you know) tune in next time to find out!**


	6. Go For The Green, Part 1

In the lab, the rangers walk in, and see Ferris and Dr.K are planning something. They a few step further, and Vert asks what's going on. Ferris tells him that for this team to be successful, they are going to need a fifth ranger, but they have no idea how to find him. so after a few ideas, max walks in and asks what's going on. So the rangers tell him about the ranger series green morpher, and how they don't really have someone to use it. When he suggests himself, the rangers just laugh.

"That's mean" Max said.

"Well, we need to have some way to find a new ranger. But we're not sure if anyone is going to be eligible for it yet" Jackson said.

"How about an audition?" max asked. "We have some people audition, and then we find our green ranger"

"I like that idea" Bloom said.

"I don't know" Darrien said.

"Trust me, I can get you a green ranger, and a good one too!"

So Vert, Bloom, and Jackson (Darrien didn't want to participate) are sitting behind a desk with three buttons (like the judges in "the voice" just less of them) and max brings out the first runner up for the audition came.

"This is Kirby Kowalski. I've known him since high school, so he was the first person to audition"

"Hey dudes" he said. "If you're totally wondering, I want to be a power because it sounds cool man, and the yellow ranger is sexy"

"He sounds like he's high" Vert said. "Has he been arrested before?"

"A few times for drug possession. Why?" upon hearing this, they hit the buzzer, and shouted "NEXT!" the next contestant was a sixteen year old girl, who wore glasses, and had braces, and was extremely nerdy.

"You don't have any idea how much I want to be a ranger, it has been a dream of mine since I was fifteen and I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom" max said.

"Sorry, I lost my temper. Max, I know she's your cousin, but-"

"It's okay, this always happens" she said, spiting in vert's face a little thanks to her braces.

"Next!" some scary looking dude came in with a cigar, and he had a tattoo of a guy shooting someone else on his arm.

"Sorry, that tattoo is not kid friendly, and we're role models, so we can't have you wearing something like that. Also your smoking gives me bad flashbacks of my father" Jackson said.

"And you scare the crap out of us" Vert said. "NEXT!" The next guy was dressed in this really tacky clothing and was wearing socks and sandals.

"What can he do?" Bloom asked.

"Well, he's a good dancer" max said as he put on smooth criminal by Michal Jackson. The tacky man started dancing horribly to the music, and the rangers had a horrid look on their face.

"You just ruined one of my favorite music videos" Bloom said. This woman who was dressed like Nami after the time skip came in, and while Vert was all up for her join, Jackson and Bloom hit the buzzer. The next few people looked like Crusty The Clown from the Simpsons, a fire eater who later had to go to the hospital for third degree burns, and a dude who looked like and acted like Helmeppo from one piece. Max was about to introduce someone else when Vert told him to stop because he had a huge head ache.

"Look, while we think it was nice for you to try and recruit you friends and family for the rangers, none of them can be a good ranger" Vert said.

"That clown guys gave me a huge headache" Jackson said.

"We're going to take some Tylenol and lie down for a few minutes" bloom said as she walked out while holding her head. Jackson and Vert did the same and max just said see you later.

Meanwhile, Darrien was in the training room with Dr.K, and he had no idea what K wanted him to do.

"Okay Doc, why am I here?" he asked.

"**As a ranger operator, you have special abilities. Ranger operator series red has the ability to use a channel the bio-energy and conduct a 3-second burst attack. Ranger operator series blue has the ability to slow down time. Ranger operator series yellow has a similar ability to that of ranger operator series red. As ranger series black, you have the ability to create a force filed with a five second span"**

"Two things: one, their names are Vert, Jackson, and Bloom, and second, you mean I can make myself a shield, but it only lasts five seconds"

"**Exactly"** Dr.K said. "**For it to work, you must have all confidence the shield is capable of saving your life. One once of doubt and it won't work"**

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Darrien said as he morphed on the helmet. "Let's get it started" K brought out a giant laser cannon and charged it up. Darrien put his arm in front of him, and tried to activate the shiled, but he failed, and the laser knocked him arcoss the room.

"Crap" he said as he got up. "What went wrong?"

"**You didn't have faith in the technology. I said you needed faith in order for the device to work. Let's try that again"** K charged up the laser again, but once again, Darrien doubted the shield, and he got knocked across the room.

"Dammit" he said as he got back up. This happened three times.

Meanwhile, max walks out and tells everyone in the parking lot that the rangers have a huge headache, so everyone had to leave. They all left disappointed, and max said "maybe tomorrow" max went for a walk, thinking to himself.

_I can't do anything right, can I? They asked me to find someone for the green ranger morpher and I let them down. I wonder if god made a mistake on April 1st, 2-_

Suddenly, a familiar voice that said "well well well, isn't it max McGrath?" interrupted max's thoughts, and max was too scared to look, but he did anyway.

"Jonny! They let you out of prison?" he asked.

"One of my men bailed me out" Jonny said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon. Maybe I can invite you to have some tea and cracker-"

"Cut the crap. I believe you owe me five million dollars for the contents of that truck" Jonny said, what he's talking about we'll find out sometime in the future.

"Well, you see, I, uh-well, to keep living I need to buy food and water, so I kinda-"

"You only have four bucks, don't you?"

"D'OH! I mean, no" Max said.

"I thought so. Get him boys" Jonny said as he snapped. Two men came out from Jonny, and they were ready to pummel Max, who was blocking his face. He suddenly heard some noise, and saw Jonny running away, and some sort of hot girl standing in front of him. She helped him up, and he looked at her.

"Thank you, um-"

"My name is Tanya Stephens. Nice to meet you" She said.

"Max McGrath. Say, I hear the rangers are looking for a green ranger. Maybe you would like to audition"

"I don't know, I'm a bit shy"

"Relax, their nice guys. The worst they can do is the red ranger cusses you out, but he's trying his hardest to swear less. Come on, I'd bet you'd be a perfect ranger!"

"Okay then" Tanya said with an evil smirk. Max came in to the three rangers who weren't doing much. Jackson was watching dragon ball, Bloom was reading a book, and vert was taking a nap. Heck, they didn't even notice max walked into the room until he asked "where's Darrien?"

"I think he's with Dr.K" Jackson said. That was when he walked in.

"Hey Darrien" max said as he saw Darrien. "You look like you were shot with a few lasers"

"Maybe that was because I was shot with a few lasers" Darrien said as he walked towards the fridge. "Man, I need a beer" he opened the fridge and saw a giant cannon come out of it.

"You've got to be kidding me" Darrien said. It shot him, and he went flying across the room.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Jackson asked.

"Well, K has been trying to teach me to use my "special ability" in this case, it's a force field"

"A force field?! LUCKY!" Bloom shouted. "I got a lousy energy blast"

"Anyway, I think I found our new ranger!" Max said.

"Oh god, please tell me he's not some sort of freak on steroids!" Vert said. Tanya walked in, and vert got up. "I like her. When can she join us?" Darrien looked at her and suddenly had a flash back. He had no idea why, but all he saw was someone screaming help me, and him trying to do that, but the Vinjex drone got in his way, and they took her away from him. He snapped back to the present, and just grabbed a beer out of his cooler.

"She's pretty, but can she be a ranger?" Jackson asked. She kicked Darrien's beer can out of his hand, caught it, and all of the liquid inside. She gave it back to Darrien, which he wasn't pleased about.

"I don't like her" Darrien said.

"Well, that's a shame, because she's the new green ranger!" Jackson said. Max felt happy, because he did something right for once, and Vert was really happy about this. Max went into another room, to get the Series Green Morpher, while Jackson went to the bathroom, bloom went into her room to read some more, and vert went into his room to-well-sleep. Around this time, two guards walked in and saw Tanya, who they were shocked about. They had no idea who she was, but the thing that really surprised them was that as soon as they got towards her, their scanners went off. They pulled them out in confusion.

"Is there something wrong officers?" Tanya asked.

"Well, these scanners are telling us there's some vinjex hardware in the area" one of them said. he pulled out the scanners and started scanning the area. The beeps were pretty low until they got to Tanya, when they became very loud.

"Mam, I think you have some vinjex hardware inside you" one of the officers said.

"No crap, Sherlock" she said as she kicked him in the face.

Meanwhile, Max is given the series green morpher by Dr.K, and he's ready to give it to Tanya before she stops him to tell him something.

"What is it Doc?" he asked.

"**Max, you have no idea how powerful or how valuable that morpher is. Vinjex would love to get some ranger technology in his hands. You must protect it with your life!"**

"Okay, I'll make sure it gets to Tanya safely" max said as he put the morpher in a man purse handbag. He walked out to Tanya saying "well, here you go" until he saw the two unconscious guards and screamed.

"What happened here?!" he asked. "Who did this?!"

"You can't be that stupid, can you?" Tanya said.

"You did this?" max asked.

"Well, give the man a cigar"

"I don't smoke" max said.

"It's a figure of speech, idiot" Tanya said. "Now, hand over the ranger series green morpher or else" max opened his mouth, and he ran. Tanya took off her shirt, reviling her jump suit inside. She started running after max, who gave a kid $20 for his bike. She grabbed the kid asking if he saw someone wearing a green sweat jacket and had messy brown hair, and the kid pointed in max's direction.

Back at the garage, bloom finishes the book she was reading, and walks out and sees the two unconscious guards. Jackson happens to get out of the bathroom around the same time bloom sees this.

"VERT! WAKE UP!" Bloom shouted.

"What?!" Vert asked as he saw the two unconscious guards. "Oh sh-" bloom gave him the evil eye again, making him say "Schnitzel" Darrien walk out of his room and saw the same thing.

"What happened?!" Darrien asked.

Back at max, max was petaling as fast as he can, running through traffic, and a bunch of civilians.

"Excuse me, pardon, Hey, can I have your number?" were all things he said. On the other side, Tanya ran after him.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted at a little girl as she pushed her aside. Max heart was racing, right when Tanya jumped right in front of him.

"What are you?!" he asked.

"My real name is Tenaya 7. I am a generation twelve attack bot, designed to look, feel, and-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Max shouted as he got off the bike and started running.

Back at the garage, the ranger find out that it was Tanya who did this to the guards, much to their displeasure.

"I am never going to trust max with anything ever again!" Vert shouted.

"Relax; he didn't know that Tanya was an evil vinjex drone. All he knew was that she was pretty" Bloom said.

"We need to find him, now!" Darrien said as he got into his car.

"Look, I bet Max has things under control" Bloom said.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_ Max thought as he ran. He knocked over a few trash cans to slow Tenaya down, and he found an ally that went two ways. He ran through one of the ways, with Tenaya running right behind him. She looked around and saw the two alley ways, and had no idea which one he went thought.

"CRAP!" she ran though one of them, not knowing max was in the other one.

_If I'm lucky, it'll be a while before she realizes I went through this one. _Max said. _Now all I need is-_ his thoughts were interrupted when he ran into a big bulky guy.

"Ah McGrath" the man said. "Jonny's been looking for you"

_CRAP CRAP CRAP!_ Max thought.


	7. Go For The Green, Part 2

"I'm not playing McGrath, Jonny wants his money, and he wants it now!"

"Well, you see-" Max thought for a moment. He figured out a way to kill two birds with one stone. "Yeah, I have the money. Tell Jonny to meet me in the place they hold the super bowl since 2018 in about 20 minutes. Then I'll give him his money"

"Fine. Nice man purse by the way"

"It's a European hand bag" Max said. He kept running and soon he got to the coliseum, or whatever the heck they call it because I couldn't care less about sports. Max waited a few minutes and saw Jonny come in. max came up with the hand bag and gave it to Jonny.

"Here you go Jonny, five million bucks"

"Hmm, seems kinda light. I better not have been tricked!" Jonny said.

"Nope, I am just that good at folding checks!" he walked off, and left Jonny hoping that what was in the bag weren't a few one dollar bills with zeroes scribbled on them. After max left, Tenaya jumped in front of them, and when one of them grabbed a gun and aimed it at her, he knees him, and broke the gun like a tooth pick.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Jonny asked.

"Nothing, just the hand bag"

"No way! That's our money!"

"Nope. It's the ranger series green morpher. And Vinjex wants it" she said as she walked closer to him.

"Wait a minute-HE LEAD HER HERE! FIND HIM!" Jonny said as he realized why she was there. There was a bit of a fight between Jonny and Tenaya, but Tenaya beat the crap outta Jonny, and she took the handbag.

"Finally, the series green morpher is min-" she opened the hand bag and realized there was nothing inside. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! How could a morpher-" she then thought on how it could have gone missing-max took out of the bag and hid it somewhere. She said something but I don't want to say it.

She wasn't too off. A few miles away, max looks around and sees no one close, and he pulls the morpher out of his pocket.

"Okay it won't be long before Tenaya or Jonny find out I duped them. All I need is to get that back to K, and-" before max could finish, Tenaya jumped right in front of him, which terrified him to death.

"You duped me" she said as she kicked max in the side and grabbed his hair. "NO ONE dupes me" she kicked him into a few trash cans and he got some garbage off of him as she walked closer.

Elsewhere, the other rangers are driving towards the location to the green ranger morpher when Darrien's engine fails suddenly. Soon Jackson and vert's cars stopped as well. They look at the engines and see that they were somehow trapped in a block of ice.

"This makes no sense" Bloom said. Jackson grabbed a pipe and was about to smash the ice before Darrien stopped him, saying he was taking the risk of damaging the engine.

"I don't get it. Why on earth would this happen?! It's the middle of summer!" Vert said. The rangers all heard a huge clanking noise, making them turn around. They saw some sort of ice cooler looking attack bot surrounded by grindors.

"Oh great" Bloom said. "Why does this have to happen to us?"

"Can't you guys see? It's a distraction!" Darrien said. "They're trying to stop us from getting the morpher back!"

"Wait, so were stuck here with an attack bot, and max has the morpher?" Darrien asked. The other three rangers nodded. "We're screwed"

Meanwhile, Tenyna walks up to max, and opens her hand, demanding the morpher once more.

"If you want to leave alive, give me the morpher" she said.

"Or else?" max asked.

"I'll punch you so hard; your spleen will come out of your side"

"I like my spleen where it is, thank you" Max said as she tossed a used diaper at Tenyna's face, much to her anger. He made another run for it, running to a stairs of an apartment. You know, the ones that have stair connecting each other? Anyway, he ran up about seven flights, and he got to the roof, where he thought he was safe. For about 3 minutes anyway. He saw the rangers fighting an attack bot, and they looked like they were losing. Max soon started day dreaming that he was a power ranger, and that he saved the other rangers from being killed. The rangers soon told him how awesome he was, and he took off his helmet, and hears the rangers cheer him on. He flashed back to realty, knowing that that would never happen, and the next green ranger probably was going to be someone with good looks. Great hair. A nice six pack. Max knew that he could never be a ranger, even if he really wanted to. He was just too lame. His thoughts were interrupted by Tenyna, who shot at his feet, making him scoot back a bit.

"You know McGrath, for a human, you're really cleaver"

"Wow, you're the first person ever to tell me that" max said as he walked back a few steps, to where he almost fell off the edge.

"Aw, so sad. If I wasn't a robot, I might be crying. Now hand over the morpher!" she shouted.

"NEVER!"

"Fine, have it your way" she said as she shot the wall behind max, causing it to shatter, and him to fall. The morpher fell out of his hand, and he desperately tried to grab it. His thoughts about being a ranger continued, even though now was not the time to think about that. Max imagined the rangers all hanging out with him, telling him how glad they were he was on the team. Max returned to realty, knowing that if he was ranger, that wouldn't happen because the other rangers hate him. he kept falling, and trying to grab the morpher. The rangers didn't notice him because they were too busy losing to the Attack Bot.

Max truly felt like this was it for him. he was sad to see this happen so soon. He was sad that he never got to show those bullies at school he wasn't a wimp. He was sad to see that he still hadn't kissed a girl. He was sad to see that he never got to talk to his mom again after a fight they had three years ago. There was so much he would have like to have done, and he was upset none of it would ever happen.

But something did happen there. The morpher found it's way onto his arm, and max felt a small pain, and saw a green light come from nowhere. Tenya (How she got down so fast, don't ask me, I'm not Isaac Newton) was standing there, waiting for the green morpher to fall into her hand. Oh, and also for max to go splat. However, instead of watching max go flat on the pavement, what she saw was a green power ranger land on the ground in an Iron-Man inspired pose.

"WHAT?!" She asked as she saw this. Max stood up and saw Tenya's face.

"What do I have something on my fa-" max looked at his hands, and his body, and was really excited. "Oh my gosh, I'm a power ranger!"

"You won't be for long" Tenya said. she shot at him, but he managed to dodge all of the blasts. He was going to try to punch her, but he thought he can't hit a girl. Then he remembered something: He has a freaking blaster. He grabbed and shot at her, damaging her leg. She tried to run towards him, but she couldn't.

"Don't think this is over!" she shouted as she jumped somewhere. Max decided to try and help the other rangers.

"Let's see, vert has a sword, Jackson has a blaster, Bloom has whatever that is, and darrien has a gun. Do I have some sort of-" He soon made a ax come out of his belt, and he just thought that was awesome. He grabbed the Ax and jumped towards the attackbot to try to stop him, but he missed and flew into some grindors. He got up, looked them and the rangers, and just said: "I meant to do that"

"Who are you?" Darrien asked.

"And how did you get the series green morpher?" Vert asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as we defeat this Attackbot" Max said as he ran into the Attackbot, and tried to hit with his Ax, only for it to push him away.

"Our hero" Darrien said sarcastically. Max didn't really care because he saw that comment coming. He tried again to destroy the monster, this time destroying the defroster on his back. The Attack bot started panicking, and Max had no idea why.

"What's with him?" Bloom asked.

"That's what was keeping it from overheating and caused his ice power not to work anymore" Jackson said. The other rangers looked him strangely. "That's something I learned from watching a lot of super sentai in japan"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Max said. "Let's combine our weapons and destroy that Attackbot!"

"Wait, you think all of our weapons can combine?" Bloom asked.

"I don't see why not" max replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" the ranger combined their weapons and made a canon, with a longer ramp and another trigger.

"Ranger green, will you do the honors?" Darrien asked. Max put in his engine cell into the back of the cannon.

"Engine cell activate!" Max shouted.

"RPM ENFORCER!" They all shouted. "FIRE!" the zip charger flew off the weapon and ran right into the ice freezer, destroying him.

"Now that's what I call freezer burn" max said.

"Who the heck are you?" Bloom asked.

"You already know m-"

"Dammit, if you make a spider-man reference I am going to murder you!" Darrien said.

"Okay, I'll show you when we get back to Dr.K" max said as he walked twords the garage. He stopped, and turned around. "Uh, which way to the garage again?"

…

Back at vinjex's place, Vinjex, shifter and crunch view he freezer bot's destruction.

"I don't get it! That thing had the rangers on th ropes!" Shifter said. "What stopped it?!" at this point, everyone turned around and saw tenyna limping in.

"I need a repair" she said.

"**Tenaya, did you succeed in capturing the operator ranger series green morpher?" **Vinjex asked. Tenaya looked at the hole in her leg, and asked "Define, "Succeed"

"**You idiot! YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE GET THE MORPER?!"**

"I'm sorry sir, it was unintentional" Tenaya seven said.

"**This deserves a punishment!" **Vinjex shouted. "**GRINDORS! SEZIE HER!"** at vinjex's command, a whole bunch of grindors attacked tenaya, and she fought back, destroying every single one of them.

"Obviously the grindors didn't work master! Send in-"

"**NO! Tenyna, you have proven loyalty to me" **Vinjex said.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

**"So you get a little upgrade"** out of this pit where most of his creations came out of, came a hand that was sitting on a plate. Tenya pulled off her old hand, threw it into the pit, and grabbed her new hand, and put it on. She messed around with it, and her index finger and middle finger became some sort of blaster.

"Wait, so if she fails, you upgrade her, yet if we fail, you blast us into pieces!" Crunch said. "I think someone has a favorite!" after hearing that, Tenyna decided to test out her new gun, and at someone close.

"Oh crap" she blasted crunch into pieces, and walked up to him.

"Still want to make out with me?"

"More or less" He said. She walked away, really happy with her upgrade.

…

Back the garage, the four rangers walk into the garaged towards a wall of computers, when Dr.K turned on.

"**Rangers, back so soon?" **he asked.

"Yeah" Vert said.

"**What happened? Were you able to recapture the series green morpher?" **K asked.

"Sort of" Jackson said.

"**Sort of?! What do you mean, sort of?!"** that is when max walked in, still wearing the ranger outfit. He posed for a bit, shocking Dr.K.

"**Who are you?**" he asked.

"Well, I'd show you, but I can't figure out how to use this thing!" he said as he was about to press random buttons. K warned him to stop, and she told him how to un-morph. He un-morphed, much to the shock of the other rangers.

"Oh god, I think I'm seeing things" Vert said.

"How many beers did I have?!" Darrien asked.

"No way, max? You're the green ranger?!" Bloom asked.

"It was more of an accident than anything else. But hey, Dr.K said to do anything to prevent the vinjex from getting their hands on the morpher, and I guess bonding with it counts"

"But that's permanent!" Jackson said.

"So?" max asked.

"I'm going to bed" Vert said.

"I'm going to read old yeller again" Bloom said.

"Would you look at that, alf is on in a half hour!" Jackson said.

"Really guys? No "we're glad you helped us destroy that over grown ice cooler?" no "thanks for not letting the morpher get in vinjex's hands?!"

"Good night" Darrien said.

"Okay Dr.K, do you think I can bring the suit on dates? Because I'm sure girls would go for a power ranger" K just shut down, leaving max by himself. Max went to the couch and started watching some Liv and Maddie, because he has to have some way of celebrating him being a ranger now.


	8. This Is Getting Out Of Hand, Part 1

The next day, K decided to resume the tests for Darrien, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Okay, so I have to use my shield again. This is going to suck"

"**I am not familiar with the term "Going to suck" but I can assume that it means you are exicted to learn how to use the shield"**

"No it doesn't. Let's just get this over-wait, did you just make a joke?"

"**Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"**

"Am I going to learn, or am I just going to listen to your smart mouth?"

"**Now was that a joke? Because if it was, it wasn't really funny"**

"Who cares? Let's get on with it"

"**Okay then. Preparing the test"** two giant cannons came out of nowhere as Darrien morphed on his helmet. He put his hand against his chest, and was ready to bounce off the laser blasts. It didn't work, and he fell over.

"Well, I was right. It sucked" Darrien said as he got back up.

In the other room, the rangers weren't doing that much. Max was helping Jackson make some sort of Japanese food dish, Bloom was reading a book, and Vert was taking a nap.

"I don't get it; shouldn't we cook the fish first?" Max asked and Jackson cut up some fish and put it on a roll.

"No, that's not the way we make sushi" Jackson said as he rolled the combination of rice and seaweed together, and then chopped it up.

"So we eat it raw?" max asked.

"Don't you know anything about Japanese culture?"

"I used to watch Pokémon when I was a kid" Max said. Jackson rolled his eyes, and offered Bloom some sushi. She took one off of the plate and ate it.

"Still, doesn't that seem kinda gross?" Max asked.

"Try it, it's not as bad as it looks" Bloom said. Max picked one up, and looked at it.

"Do I really have to?"

"Nope" Jackson said. "It's fun to watch you try, though" max put it in his mouth, ate it, and realized that it wasn't as bad as he had thought. The alarm went off soon, and Bloom went to go wake up Vert. Darrien saw this as an opportunity to leave his training, and K was not amused. Then again, she let him on the team, so he had to get out there when the others did. When Darrien went into his car, he noticed that max was standing outside of the window.

"What do you want?"

"I want to ride with you"

"Why?"

"Well, since we're friends, I don't have a driver's license, and we're such good friends-"

"Vert, Bloom, and Jackson said no to letting you ride with them, didn't they?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I don't have a choice" Darrien said. "Get in" Max got in and strapped his seat belt, ans they drove towards the scene.

They see an attackbot and quite a few grindors that are already there. The rangers get out of the cars, and they morph (Except for max, and Darrien had to show him how) and they engage the grindors, and then all of the rangers (once again, except for max) attack the attack bot. this one was kinda though, but not super tough. The ranger fought him for a minute, and they destroy him with the road blaster. The grindors are also destroyed as well, unknown to max, who was still fighting.

"Well, that was easy" Jackson said.

"Oh really?" Tenaya said as she shot at max. Darrien tried blocking it with his shiled, but it didn't work, and Darrien was more of a meat shield then a force field.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE AIM FOR ME?!" max said. The rangers took her head on, and it was a bit of an intense battle, but she didn't really win, and Vert cut off her hand. She wasn't happy about it, so she kicked him in the side, and Darrien shot her, making her fall back a bit.

"So who are you?" Vert asked.

"DON'T ASK HER THAT! SHE GOING TO GO INTO A LONG-"

"I am Tenaya, generation seven attackbot. I am programmed to look and feel like-"

"See?" Max said. Bloom didn't let her finish, and how I can tell is that she kicked Tenaya in the visor, cracking it. Tenaya looked up after that happened and saw that the rangers looked like they were ready to finish her off.

"See you later, punks" She said as she randomly bolted.

"Okay, did anyone else find her attractive?" Vert asked.

"Big words coming from a guy who chopped off her hand" Darrien said.

"Oh shut up" Vert said as he got into the car. Darrien and max also got into their cars, Bloom on her motor cycle, ect. One thing they didn't notice though was that there was something clinging on to the bottom of Vert's car…

At the vinjex palace, Vinjex was furious upon hearing that Tenaya's attackbot failed.

"**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" **Vinjex said.

"Now that you're disappointed in her, you're going to destroy her, right?" Crunch asked.

"Relax, master. I let them win" She said.

"Why?" shifter asked.

"I have a plan to destroy the rangers from the inside. And I only had to lose a hand to do so"

Inside of the ranger's base Darrien gets out when the computer with Dr.K turns on, and says : "**Darrien, we need to train"**

"Look, we both know that I'll never get this done. You know that, your just in denial" Darrien said, trying to get out of doing it.

"That was one of the worst excuses I ever heard" Bloom said. "it took you like what, ten seconds to come up with that?"

"**Look, I know you don't feel that way, ranger series black. I saw your little flunk on the battle filed**"

"So?"

"**We need to train so you can figure out how to use the shield, and so that neither you nor another ranger gets killed!**"

"Why should I trust you with this tech at all if I don't even know what you look like?!"

"Darrien, you're taking this too far!" Vert shouted.

"Am I? Have you ever seen his face?"

"No, but K has always been there for us. Can't you trust him?"

"I don't think so" Darrien said as he walked into his room.

"Don't listen to him K, he's just pissed" Vert said. Darrien went back into his room, and the others went into other actives, (Bloom reading Old Yeller, for example) while no one notices that Tenaya's hand fell off of Darrien's car, and started making its way around the base.

"Hey Bloom; do you know how to start the washing machine? I spilled mustard on my jacket!" Max said, not noticing Tenaya's hand crawling around. Jackson was drawing the high octane megazord and didn't notice Tenaya's hand crawling on the ground.

"Okay, now that I'm done with the base work, I need to color it. Now, where did I put my colored pencils?" he picked up a box of his colored pencils, but he dropped a few of them because the box was pretty worn out. The hand hid behind a leg of a nearby desk so that Jackson wouldn't see it.

"Now where did the blue pencil go?" Jackson asked. He saw it next to the leg that Tenaya's hand was hiding behind. Jackson walked up, crotched down, and heard a weird noise. He looked and didn't see anything.

"Huh. Must be my imagination" Jackson said as he walked off. The hand (Which grabbed onto a drawer because the bottom was hollow) jumped back down and exited the room.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Tenaya said as she saw everything that the hand saw though a camera in its index finger. What she is looking for I don't really know.

"AH HA!" Bloom said as it crawled close to the couch she was laying on. "I knew professor quarrel was Voldemort!" if you were in the middle of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, I just spoiled it for you. It kept on walking, until it saw some sort of magazine with some girl in a bikini on it. Vert was laying there, listening to his Ipod (he said the song was "Baby got back" By sir-mix-a-lot when really it was Happy) and after seeing another poster of a bikini babe, the hand exited, feeling like it never wanted to go into that room ever again.

"How hard can it be to find the control room?" Tenaya asked. Now we know she's looking for the control room so she can shut down the shields, allowing Vinjex to break in. she also might mess with the Megazords while she's at it.

After thirty minutes of searching, the hand saw a door open, and max walk into the room. It snook behind him and crawled up a table in the room. It heard footsteps, so it hid under a "Cars monthly" magazine.

"Almost forgot" Max said as he picked up the magazine, spotting the hand, right before he shrieked.


End file.
